Une rencontre peu singulière
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Semaine de l'OS, thèmes Sucre et Ouija. Une simple planche occulte peut changer toute une vie. UshiTen.


Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi :

 **Voici un OS écrit pour la semaine du One Shot et ayant pour thème Sucre et Ouija. Cela sera du UshiTen vu que je viens de voir la saison 3 d'Haikyuu! et que cela m'a inspirée. Bonne lecture. :)**

Une rencontre peu singulière :

Cela avait commencé le jour où il avait découvert cette planche étrange dans le grenier familial avant que ses parents ne divorcent. Sa mère, qui était une médium, lui avait expliqué qu'elle permettait de communiquer avec les esprits et même s'il restait fasciné par les fantomes présents dans les films d'horreur, Wakatoshi n'y croyait guère.

Il préférait jouer au volley au collège, gagner encore et encore, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un goût d'inachevé on va dire, il lui manquait quelque chose. Puis il y eut ce jour où son équipe avait encore battu le collège Kitagawa Daiichi et en regardant Oikawa qui le toisait encore de son regard empli de frustration, Wakatoshi se mit à éprouver la même chose...Pourquoi un joueur aussi bon ne pouvait pas être dans son équipe?

Ce souci fut vite balayé au fur et à mesure qu'il s'entrainait au gymnase cependant, un jour, quelque chose d'étrange arriva dans sa vie. La planche de sa mère qu'il avait soigneusement rangé sur une table de sa chambre se mit à bouger sans qu'il ne demande rien, un courant d'air soufflait étrangement. Il se mit alors à dire la phrase que sa mère déclarait autrefois : "Esprit, es-tu là?"

La petite planche bougea sur les lettres. "O.U.I.J.A.R.R.I.V.E". Puis elle s'arrêta. Wakatoshi ne comprit rien et préférait dormir. Le lendemain matin, il vit une paire d'yeux le fixer : " Bonjour Wakatoshi-kun."

Ushijima sursauta légèrement : "Qui es-tu?" Il vit ensuite que le jeune homme planait. Son apparence était en elle-même fantomatique avec ses traits tirés et ses cheveux rouge en pic qui rendaient sa peau encore plus pâle. "Personne. Juste un esprit qui voyage dans ce monde." Il posa les pieds sur le sol. "Je peux te tenir compagnie, dis?"

Wakatoshi hocha simplement la tête. Sa mère lui avait parlé de ses dons lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle lui avait confié la planche. Apparemment, lui qui ne la croyait pas, il comprit que celle-ci avait eu raison.

Le fantome était de bonne compagnie, il l'aidait pendant l'entrainement en lui indiquant où il devait faire ses attaques, il regardait à ses cotés les films d'horreur et Wakatoshi remarqua qu'il avait une attirance particulière pour le sucre et à sa connaissance, les esprits ne mangeaient pas. Par contre, il ne lui avait jamais donné son nom. "Tu sais, lui avait dit un jour le fantome pendant qu'ils regardaient tous deux la télé, moi aussi je voulais jouer au volley, mais personne ne voulait de moi.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Wakatoshi.

-Ils disaient que j'étais un monstre."

Wakatoshi continuait à fixer la télévision. "C'étaient des idiots." Il lui prit ensuite sa main pour lui remonter le moral, chose curieuse d'ailleurs pour un esprit. Celle-ci était étrangement froide, cependant le fantôme eut un sourire. "Merci, Wakatoshi-kun."

L'année du collège passa vite et Wakatoshi ne s'ennuyait jamais au coté de cet étrange fantôme. Au contraire, il s'améliorait au volley, il se sentait aussi moins seul. Un beau jour, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une colline non loin du collège Shiratorizawa, l'esprit mangeait encore un morceau de sucre avant de s'allonger à coté de Wakatoshi.

Ils se tinrent la main, admirant le soleil. "Il est temps pour moi de partir, Wakatoshi-kun." Sa main était glacée. Wakatoshi se retourna subitement et y croisa un tendre sourire. "Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons." Il sentit ensuite une douce paire de lèvres froides effleurer les siennes avant de le voir s'évaporer en une trainée scintillante.

Wakatoshi admira un instant les cerisiers en fleurs avant d'aller au lycée. La rentrée était passée et maintenant, c'était le premier jour des cours, une journée en somme bien ennuyeuse. Il se demandait quand il reverrait cet inconnu. Sa présence lui manquait. Il entendit vaguement des élèves discuter dans le couloir : "Eh, tu as vu ce type?

\- Ouais, on dirait un zombie.

\- Attends, il parait que c'est un surdoué et qu'il est resté dans le coma pendant un an suite à un accident.

-Hé, il vient vers Ushijima."

Un bras le toucha. Wakatoshi se retourna et reconnut l'esprit qui lui avait tenu compagnie l'année dernière. Celui-ci lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main. Elle était chaude. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Satori Tendou. Enchanté."

 **Voilou, fin du OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt.**


End file.
